


The Wicked Hour(s)

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bratty Jongdae, Dirty Talk, Halloween, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongdae's been promising Joonmyun a Halloween surprise. Will he get tricked or a treat? Possibly both?





	The Wicked Hour(s)

“I have something special for you daddy,” Jongdae announced with a sinister grin. Joonmyun looked up from his red wine with raised eyebrows, the curiosity already making its way down to his crotch.

Jongdae’s surprises usually ended in Joonmyun exhausted and covered in come.

Not that he was complaining.

“Well I saw a little something, and I thought we would give it a try,” Jongdae continued to speak vaguely and had been since earlier in the week. Little by little, he was getting Joonmyun ready for his ‘Halloween Treat’ as he favored calling it. 

Now, at one of Jongdae’s favorite restaurants, he was filling in the answers to questions Joonmyun had been asking himself for the last few days. 

“Just answer me this Jongdae. Will I be able to walk after?” It was a straightforward question, but Jongdae chose only to grin and shrug.

“That’s up to you Joon.” 

 

Contrary to the chill in the air, Joonmyun felt warm from the few glasses of wine he’d downed in anticipation. He didn’t mind it when Jongdae’s stopped him at the front door and stripped him of his clothes, planting a chaste kiss on each sliver of skin he revealed. 

By the time Joonmyun was completely naked, his dick was arched towards his stomach, and the head was shiny with precome. Before he could ask what was next, Jongdae tied a blindfold around his eyes and bent him over the couch.

The friction on his cock made him moan, and he shuddered when a smack landed on his ass, echoing through the house. 

“You ready for the first part?” He nodded quickly and turned his head to see exactly what the first part was, but was brought back to the fact that he was wearing a blindfold. The warm hand that had been caressing his thigh left and Joonmyun heard Jongdae’s footsteps get further and further away. 

He was back a few seconds with what Joonmyun assumed to be lube, by the smell.

A cool finger pressed against his entrance and moaned again, relaxing as it pushed past the ring of muscle with little resistance. Jongdae wasted no time and pushed another inside, slowly fucking him with the pair until he started to scissor them inside. 

Another moan fell from Joonmyun’s mouth, much louder and shakier than the previous because Jongdae had found his prostate and was pressing into it each time he pulled apart his fingers.

“You’re quiet today,” Jongdae remarked, a hint of humor in his tone. Instead of replying back, he began to swivel his hips, pushing back on Jongdae’s fingers. Each movement brought him closer to coming over the back of the couch, and he knew that if he didn’t get an orgasm now, it’d be awhile before Jongdae allowed him to come. 

With three fingers inside of him, Joonmyun kept pushing against Jongdae’s fingers until he got frustrated, now that the man was purposefully missing his prostate. 

It’d already begun.

“F-f-fuck me Jongdae,” Joonmyun begged, his voice breaking when Jongdae removed his fingers. He pushed back against Jongdae’s leg and crotch, biting his lip with satisfaction when he felt the bulge of Jongdae’s erection through his jeans.

Just as Joonmyun was about to say something, something smooth was pushed inside of him, and he reached forward to grip the couch cushions with his mouth open. He didn’t even get a chance to guess what the object was before Jongdae turned it on and started to vibrate inside of him, just short of his prostate. 

“Now be good and wait for me. I have a few things I need to set up for our night,” Jongdae whispered in Joonmyun’s ear, lightly biting the shell as he pulled away. 

All of the stimulation made Joonmyun shiver, and he stayed bent over the couch, breathing shallowly so he could hear what Jongdae was doing over the vibrations. 

With a few wiggles of hips, he managed to move the toy deeper inside of him, inching it closer and closer to where he needed it. 

Right when he was on the verge of coming, Jongdae was back behind him, pulling the toy out and fucking him shallowly with it as he experimented with the vibration speed. 

“I should let you come right? That way we, or rather, I, can prolong our next activity, but that wouldn’t be too much fun right?” Joonmyun moaned in disagreement and fisted the cushions, whining when he felt his orgasm slip away from him. Jongdae made a tsk-ing sound, sighing “if that’s what you want hyung.”

Without warning, he pushed the vibrator to the hilt at full speed, taking Joonmyun’s journey to an orgasm right of off the cliff.

He could only imagine that Jongdae watched as he cried and shook, shooting ropes of white over the back of the couch with the vibrator shoved right against his prostate. 

Instead of taking it out once Joonmyun was done, Jongdae let it stay, enjoying the borderline pained whimpers from Joonmyun from oversensitivity. 

“You know, I didn’t tie your hands. You could’ve taken it out yourself,” Jongdae suggested, smoothing his hand over the tensed muscles in Joonmyun’s thighs. He then reached and pulled out the toy, turning it off and threw it somewhere else on the couch. “But you were obedient for me, weren’t you hyung?” Joonmyun gave the statement a weak nod and relaxed into the couch cushions, his chest heaving. 

There was silence and still for a few moments. When Jongdae figured he’d given him enough downtime, he pulled Joonmyun up on unsteady legs and led him over to what Joonmyun guessed to be the dining room, judging by the change from carpet to wood. 

“Spread your legs a little before sitting down and uh,” Jongdae paused with a dry laugh, “take your time.” With his body still reeling from the force of his first orgasm, he couldn’t even begin to decode Jongdae’s words and was happy to sit down.

Or at least he was until he lowered himself down into the chair—with minimum help from Jongdae—and felt something solid yet pliable press against his ass. He hesitated until Jongdae was back by his ear with a whispered “don’t you trust me daddy?” and gentle push at his shoulders. 

Slowly he slid down on what was probably a dildo until his ass hit wood.

“Ride it like you rode me in our Paris hotel room,” Jongdae directed, probably disapproving of how slow Joonmyun was moving. He could hear it in the younger man’s voice. 

Joonmyun cocked his legs wide open and put his arms behind him, gripping the sides of the chair for leverage. Once he was balanced, he rose up and slammed himself back down, speeding up as he grew accustomed to the position. 

“You know, sometimes I jack off to thoughts of that night? Who knew you got like that after a few bottles of expensive wine? I could barely keep up,” Joonmyun hummed and kept moving, also thinking back to that night as well. 

 

He’d invited Jongdae on a business trip with him to France, and he’d closed a deal with a promising up-and-coming vineyard. As a thank you for his investment, the owners cooked him a homemade Italian dinner, complete with endless glasses of wine. 

By the end of their meal, Joonmyun had drunk nearly two and a half bottles of dry red wine. Still professional to the end, Joonmyun stayed lucid and rational until their car came. As soon as the car door was closed behind them, Joonmyun was all over Jongdae, his hands touching everywhere, wrinkling Jongdae’s button up as he untucked it to shove his hand down his pants. 

When they got back to their hotel room, Joonmyun undressed Jongdae and prepared himself, sloppily and hurried, then rode Jongdae like his life depended on it. 

The whole time Jongdae had gone with it, surprised by how filthy Joonmyun could be.

Conveniently, his memory was blurry the next morning, and when he saw Jongdae walking around in his underwear, covered from neck to at least mid-thigh in hickies, he’d immediately apologized and explained that copious amounts of red wine brought out something in him. 

“I enjoyed it,” Jongdae shrugged, a smile on his face as he saved the reference for future blackmail in bed. 

 

“You’re not going to say all the things you said to me then? Like how much you loved my cock filling your ass and how much you wanted me to come inside then use it as lube and fuck it back into you? You don’t remember?” Barely ten minutes after his first orgasm and Joonmyun’s dick was twitching, filling with blood as it curved towards his stomach again. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he recalled a lot more of that night than he was willing to say and whenever Jongdae wasn’t around and he was in the mood, he too jerked off to the memory. 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he kept moving, feeling the muscles in his stomach contract as the dildo pushed past his prostate again. 

Each drop down had Joonmyun moaning and arching his feet, bouncing to a quick rhythm as his dick smacked his stomach. The wet sound of lube of the lube that Jongdae had so graciously applied made Joonmyun even more self-conscious and his twitched at the thought of Jongdae watching him, stroking himself off. 

Curious if his fantasy was real, Joonmyun held his breath and tried to listen, but instead of hearing what he was looking for, he heard the soft scraping of a chair on the ground. Jongdae didn’t seem to be touching himself, but he was definitely watching.

“What if I helped you out?” As Joonmyun circled his hips, Jongdae gripped his dick and stroked him in a tight fist, contrary to the quick pace he was moving.

The differences made his impending orgasm teeter back and forth, bringing him closer then moving him away.

“Jongdae pl-pl-please,” Joonmyun whined, feeling the ache in his arms and back because of his position. He didn’t come in the next few minutes, his arms would give out, and he’d be stuck, rocking back and forth on the toy to get off. 

Jongdae grinned and clicked his tongue, “you think you would’ve learned your lesson last time you asked for an orgasm.” No matter how much Joonmyun didn’t want to listen to Jongdae’s words, he knew they were right. Each time that he’d asked for something, he usually got it, just not the way he intended. 

“I want to come on your cock splitting me open, please please please,” Joonmyun continued, shaking his head as Jongdae squeezed at the head of his dick. 

He was so close to coming, but he knew that after a certain point, Jongdae got impatient and he wanted to play on that impatience, working it to his advantage.

“There he is,” Jongdae’s hand let go of him and he felt the blindfold being unfolded. He blinked a few times in the dim light and saw that Jongdae had set the chair up right in front of the giant mirror in the formal dining room.

His thighs were shaking, and there was dampness on his face, his hair a mess. He was a wreck.

“Since you’ve been so obedient tonight, I’ve decided to give you what you want,” Jongdae announced with a grin as he helped Joonmyun lift himself off the dildo and into a standing position. When he looked behind him at the chair, he saw the bright pink dildo, standing proudly and suctioned to the chair. 

How Jongdae had thought of it, he didn’t want to know. Right then, he only wanted to come, and he was getting to the point where he didn’t care how it happened. 

 

Jongdae was still fully clothed as they reached the bedroom, Joonmyun leaning against him to walk on his—yet again—weak legs. Each step felt like he was stepping in jello and when he finally reached the bed, he sat down, not caring that the lube leaking out his ass was probably staining the comforter. 

He watched as Jongdae fished the bottle of lube out his pocket and walk towards him, slow and deliberate, taking in his disheveled appearance.  
“I bet you’re wondering what the last part is,” Joonmyun answered that he did and Jongdae smiled again, starting to take off his clothes. 

All lean and taut muscle, Jongdae looked gorgeous as each piece came off, revealing the little details Joonmyun loved about his body. On a whim, he’d gotten one of his nipples pierced, so the shiny barbell stood out on his pale skin when his shirt had come off. 

By the time he got to his pants, Joonmyun had grown impatient and was too conscious of his own erection as well as Jongdae’s that bobbed heavily when he slipped off his underwear. 

“I want you to fuck me, daddy. I’ve been feeling a bit empty lately, and I’ve had temporary fixes lately,” Jongdae sighed, kicking his clothes to the side and turning around to bend over and show Joonmyun the silver buttplug in between his ass cheeks. 

“All through dinner?” Joonmyun finally got out once Jongdae had turned around. He nodded and walked towards the bed, climbing on it and lying on his stomach.

“Fuck me into this mattress Joonmyun,” Jongdae’s voice was muffled in some blanket, but Joonmyun didn’t need to be told twice. 

Like the spoiled brat Joonmyun allowed Jongdae to be, Joonmyun obeyed and climbed between his legs, lifting up his hips, so Jongdae was on his knees. He wasn’t in the mood to tease, so he gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out, watching as Jongdae’s hole gaped and clenched in its absence. 

He took the lube from Jongdae and gave himself a stroke before he pushed inside, revealing at how Jongdae was both stretched yet still so tight around him. 

“Mhmm, that’s so good, better than that pink thing.” So that’s where the pink dildo had come from. Joonmyun was familiar with everything in his own collection, so once he’d seen it, he knew it wasn’t one of his.

“When you bought it, what were you thinking?” Joonmyun asked, genuinely curious.

“You, of course. It was the closest I could get to your dick. Nothing like the real thing th-though,” Jongdae stumbled on his words as Joonmyun buried himself, his pelvis against Jongdae’s ass.

Rather than the snarky or degrading words Jongdae usually spouted, he only had moans and whimpers. Joonmyun knew he’d hit Jongdae’s spot when he arched his back and pushed his hips back against his thrusts.

“I had other plans for the night h-h-honestly,” Jongdae explained, his body shaking as Joonmyun sped up and their bodies met with filthy slapping sounds. “I really wanted to see hyung so needy and pr-pretty on my dick, but wah-watching you in that mirror r-real-really got to me. The plug was only fo-for fun.”

As Jongdae finished speaking, Joonmyun felt the orgasm that he’d lost in front of the mirror come back to him tenfold, and he quickened his pace, slamming into Jongdae. He could tell that Jongdae was stroking himself in time, the slick sound of his hand moving added to sounds of Joonmyun’s balls hitting Jongdae’s ass and the bed squeaking. 

After a few dozen thrusts, Joonmyun came, buried deep inside of Jongdae and Jongdae came into the pillow beneath him, as well as his fist.

Jongdae was the first to move, and he pushed back against Joonmyun, shivering from the feeling of loss when he moved away.

“I hope you enjoyed your Halloween,” Joonmyun said, lying beside Jongdae.

The younger man rolled over and glanced at the clock, which read 10:30. 

“Who said I’m done?” Jongdae asked as he sat up to stare at Joonmyun, his expression telling Joonmyun that he probably needed to call his secretary and ask call in sick for tomorrow.


End file.
